Distortions of Chaos
by Forgotten Tempest
Summary: Revamped
1. Always Last : Part I

**A/N : Well...It happened....I got such a mind block on Negative forces that I almost shot my digital folder with a nonexistent gun. I was going crazy, but I slept on it and after about three months, I think I got it back and better than ever. The plot is actually way different and the story starts earlier. **

**P.S : By the time this is uploaded, Negative forces should be deleted.**

**Sonic and Co belong to SEGA **

**Note : Takes place 3 months after the Dark Gaia incident**

* * *

**DISTORTION OF CHAOS**

**Chapter 1 : Always last : Part I**

* * *

_Mobius.... A planet of beautiful sky's, luscious forests and open oceans. The planet was divided among continents that spread and governed the planet with it's various attributes. The region known as Apotos, which was a blanket of port towns and a gorgeous view of the vast blue oceans. It is also home to the best tasting Ice cream in the universe. The continent of Spagonia, a center of art and a region which consisted of many cities as well as it was central place for the people of Mobius as well as housing several universities for the teaching of future leaders. The continent of Mazuri which consist of large fibrous jungles with exotic wildlife as well as large cities with an abundance of Mosques. The continent of Adabat, a place of villages built on water. This place was also a foreign place of ruins and mountains. Holoska, the beautiful place of water and ice, was home to glowing arctic glaciers and large Orca's and various sea life. Shamar was home to large desert basins and pyramids with the festival of the Sun and Moon is regularly held. Chu – Nan, a mountainous region, held the recipe for the best meat buns around. Finally there was the most evil and destructive region of Mobius.... Eggmanland. Eggmanland was a factory and crazy theme park built by the tyrannical Dr. Eggman ; a contributor to the planet's various problems and dangers. Fortunately, the world of Mobius had been saved, time and time again, by a kind hearted and fiery passionate hero ; the blue hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Sonic the Hedgehog who was literally the embodiment of wind, travelinthe earth, protecting the helpless, and saving mankind from the evil tyranny of Dr. Eggman as he came by. Though the hedgehog had took down Eggman at every chance, he would always run into people that would change his lives. From meeting his long life friend ; Miles "Tails" Prower, to his rival in opposite power ; Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic has always passed through with friends in hand. In the months ahead, Eggman had gotten crafty in his approach ; to rising of a god of destruction, Creation of a robot of equal power to Sonic, to erupting a creature of demonstrable power from the core. Time and time again, he has fallen to the Sonic Heroes; the thoughts of losing finally getting on his nerves._

_Three months have passed since the Gaia incident and life seemed to quickly head back to normalcy for the heroes and the citizens. However things haven't exactly returned to normal as strange pulses of energy constantly plague the planet. Though the citizens and Sonic Heroes ignored it, chaos infused beings could not shake the fact that the Chaos emeralds were the cause of it. Unbeknownst to them, the pulses foresaw a strange coming. A darkness that like a plant, would sprout into true evil. This is a story of heroes...this is a story of the Distortion of Chaos....._

* * *

**Location : ??????**

"Where am I?"

Knuckles seem to hit a strong point in his question. He pressed his large mittens to the space below him and pushed himself off the nonexistent ground. His violet eyes scanned the area around him, darting left to right in pure disbelief. He saw himself in a scattered realm full of stone columns around him. The are seemed to be a void of shadows with tints of violet in it's shading. Sapphire crystal stepping stones seemed floating around him and big blankets of dirt and ground seemed to be present. His chest inflated as he breathed in the smell of the area ; the smell was so nostalgic to the ruby Echidna, the smell of angel island burned furiously in his chest. He shook his head and came back to his senses. He reached behind him to bring to light his ruby red chaos emerald, glinting lightly in a show of warmth.

"...my emerald.."

The deep dark voice shook the area, sending the Echidna to look back in stroke of fear. Behind the ruby Echidna stood a set of stone stairs, previously unseen, leading up to a gallant throne of glinting gold. The emerald seemed to heat up at the sight of the throne, sending out a small pulse of chaos energy within Knuckles' gloved hands. His gaze switched to the sky of the void where seven individual lights descended from the dark sky to the nonexistent ground below. To anybody this would look like sun rays through the sky, but to Knuckles they were reminiscent to him as the seven colors of the chaos emerald ; red, blue, green, yellow, violet, snow white, and cyan. His gaze drew back to the golden throne where a pure emerald green light descended on top of the throne.

"My life..."

Slowly coming to Knuckles was the fact that each light seemed to be close or far away from him. His eye particularly followed the sapphire blue light that seemed to be jumping all around the place a great distance away from him. His greatest surprise was the ruby red light shining directly on top of him, forcing the Echidna to block his eyes with his gloved hands. He finally came back to the throne as a swirl of dark chaotic energy came along the seat. It slowly condensed in many places, eventually forming the shadow of a hedgehog. It's blood red eyes pierced through the air, it's deathly gaze focusing on the ruby Echidna himself. The shadow let out a long sigh before falling back into his golden throne. He crossed his legs and folded his arms in an attempt to relax.

"Who are you?" Knuckles questioned cautiously, slipping his body into an unique stance.

The dark shadow sighed in disappointment. " I'm surprised yet of course the guardian wouldn't know."

"What did you say?!" Knuckles hissed angrily.

" It need not matter at this point..." the shadow said in annoyance. " ...all that matters is that you have something of mine.

"And what might that be?" the Echidna questioned with hints of curiosity.

"That Chaos emerald..." the shadow breathed out. " My source.."

Knuckles instantly jumped back from the throne and shot his fist up in defense. " You gotta get through me first." He said sharply.

" A bothersome mess." the shadow said with a wave. He thrusted his finger forward and a small pulse of green energy jetted out.

Knuckles raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the shadow as the scene was quiet for several seconds. Unbeknownst to the Echidna was his red chaos emerald which slowly dulled in color until it stood as nothing but a rock. Before the Echidna could get a word in, a streak of claws came down on his back. The forceful blow sent the guardian flying past the throne and down on the existent ground. He quickly pushed himself off the ground to avoid and dangerous burns from skidding across the ground. He quickly shot his gaze toward his attacker.

"What are you?" questioned the Echidna.

"Why do you ask to much questions?" the being bellowed. " I'm here to fight! Why don't you join me?"

"Your after the emerald too well...what?" The Echidna saw in disbelief. He gazed at the dimmed emerald in caution, rubbing it's dull crystal look. " What happened to the emerald?"

"Why are you asking me?" the jackal lied.

The being was a short considerably golden jackal. It's sapphire blue sinister eyes aligned themselves to Knuckles figure. The short jackal had a peach muzzle coupled with a malevolent grin and an intimidating set of fangs. It's golden fur was marked and drenched with red swirling runes stretching throughout his body. It's arms were disposed in favor of three scythe like blades on each side of his body. It's only part of clothing would be a snow white robe tossed around his young body. He had specifically eight dreadlocks coming down to his back along with several golden rings wrapped around each dreadlock.

"Die, guardian!!!" The golden jackal yelled out.

The golden monster dashed forward with both blades outstretched. Knuckles met this head on with a punch from his own. Their attacks met together, sprouting a powerful shockwave that pushed the two battlers skidding across the ground. They landed stiffly and the golden attacker gathered an immense amount of chaos energy in his claws before dashed forward. Knuckles left out a smirk and sidestepped the slow attack. At that moment, he thrusted his right fist forward and wrapped his fingers around the neck frame of the jackal. The guardian gained momentum as he swung the jackal around. He finally released his mighty grip and flung the jackal into the into the air of the void. Knuckles pressed against the nonexistent ground and pushed up to meet the Jackal in mid air. He reeled back his fist and shot it forward to the jackal.

"The jackal quickly regained his conscious and turned to Knuckles. " **Zero Chaos**!" The golden attacker bellowed.

The jackal thrusted his blades forward as a concentrated ball of red chaos energy formed. Knuckles had little time to react as the air was filled with an instantaneous blast of pure chaos energy. It's arc and radius greatly filled the area in a luminescence. The light soon died down and the jackal fell down the ground with a grotesque smile creasing his muzzle. The jackal's gaze shifted to Knuckles who had narrowly escaped the chaos attack though without suffering minor damage. The ruby guardian had knelt down to the unseen ground, inhaling massive amounts of air to regain his energy.

"Ah, your not a bad as you look." The golden jackal sang in delight. " Not many people can dodge a Zero Chaos that good. If you had stayed there longer, you would've been nothing but fried chicken."

"Shove it down your throat." Knuckles responded irritably.

"Weak.."

The ruby Echidna turned around to see the shadowed figure sit up from his golden throne. The jackal bowed down to the figure before disappearing in a wisp of violet energy. He stretched his palm outward as an orb of concentrated chaos energy formed. It swirled furiously within his hand, causing knuckles to back up in nervousness.

"I'll tell you one more time." The shadow snapped. " Give me my source."

"Your not getting this emerald" Knuckles said defiantly. He pulled out the dimmed emerald to see it regain it's normal glinting figure. He could feel it's warmth returning and that meant whatever came, it was over now. All he had to do was take care of this hedgehog and he could get out of here.

"You are a fool." the shadow muttered. " **Grand Chaos**!"

The shadow let loose a concentrated blast of chaos energy at the ruby Echidna. Knuckles steadied himself to dodge, but his eyes widened in fear when he felt his body stay limp. The sapphire colored beam inched closer every second and the Echidna stood there, awaiting his death. In the last seconds, he scoped around the area ; the seven lights still stood, their brilliance standing unbound by all. Everything seemed to swell up at the moment. The jackal, the shadow, the dulling of the emerald, and the seven lights circled the Echidna's brain threatening to explode from within. He closed his eyes as the blast flew into him eradicating everything. In his last moments he saw the void vanishing, the shadows angered face and the red emerald flying from his grasp.

"BRING ME MY SOURCE!!"

* * *

**Location : Mazuri : Angel Island**

**Time : Unknown**

"It..was just a dream?!"

Knuckles quickly jumped up from the cold ground, thoroughly drenched in sweat. His breathing was hoarse and his hands stood trembling. He quickly scoped his surrounding for any signs of his enemies. He was standing in the dew dropped grass. The time of day instantly showed the morning sun and the puffy clouds moving along the sky. He could feel the fresh breeze brush against his ruby red fur as he stood. He smiled ; everything seemed to be normal, it was just all a dream. In shock he turned around but he sighed happily when saw the master emerald intact. He reached in and brought out his red chaos emerald, the only one found at the moment.

"I guess it was just a nightmare.." Knuckles mumbled to himself.

He walked down the steps of the master emerald and sat down to relax. He closed his eyes and let his worries leave him for the time being. Whatever his dream was, it could wait till later. The master emerald flashed a couple of times in a row, oblivious to Knuckles who had fallen asleep. It power grew brighter before lowering into a small feeble glow.

"...My source....my Emerald.."

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Kingdom Valley**

The scene opens deep into the shrouded forest above Kingdom Valley. A cobalt blur steadily blazed through the the forest, dodging any obstacle coming into view. The leaves seemed to dance around the streak as he crossed through the windswept grass. Flowing through more of the forest, the streak reached the open area, showing off the clear blue sky and the entire area of the of once filled Soleanna castle. All the was left now was a water submersed field of ruins on what used to be a brilliant castle. The streak slowed to a complete stop to reveal a blue hedgehog who knelt down to pluck a full grown daisy from the emerald grass. The the hero of Mobius, known as Sonic the Hedgehog took the daisy and closed his eyes in delight as he inhaled the aroma of the fresh flower near his nose. He left his thoughts of tranquility as a static buzz filled his ears. He pressed against his ear in order to hear the words of his lifelong buddy.

"Sonic...Sonic can you here me?"

"Loud and clear, Tails." The hedgehog responded casually.

"Eggman is in pursuit of the emerald..I'm following in to make sure he doesn't get it." Tails responded.

"Don't worry Tails.." Sonic said, pressing down on his legs to stretch. " Eggman will never get it... We're always first and old Eggy's always last.."

"Ok, be careful though, my sensors indicate Eggman has some extra muscle around here.." the fox said.

"Got it, bud."

The hedgehog shut off the communicator and pulled his legs back before squatting down. He pressed up, counting to ten. The wind seemed quiet, waiting for the cobalt hedgehog to make his move. He pressed legs to the ground and immediately blasted forth in a wave of cyan energy. The minute he dashed off, he reached a cliff leading to the start of Kingdom Valley. He pumped his feet fast, and at the cliff, pressed his feet against the edged rock to push himself into clear sky. Soaring like an eagle, he flipped backward before extending both his legs and arms out into the open, a clear grin plastered along his muzzle. Gravity seemed to take effect and the blue wonder was descending forward at a rapid pace.

Seeing the grassy ground below him, he tucked in and rolled forward before stomping down, making an effective landing on the ground and spraying a stream of air around. He lifted his head and immediately lunged forward, dashing down the forest in a blaze of cyan energy. As the blue bomber sped forth through the forest, the trees gradually moved side to side, eventually forming a straight path to his destination. Before him was a large gray stone column, possibly an addition to the area of the Kingdom Valley palace. However entry was blocked by robots Sonic knew all to well : Egg Fighters. As he sped along, his gaze shifted around as sleek designed robots tread along beside the blue wonder, their mechanical feet dragged along the ground as their backs held boosters flowing with ruby flames. The blue wonder let a smile crease his lips and increased further speed.

"So, you guys want to race?" Sonic asked slyly. " Try to keep up..."

"_Assessing abilities...prepare attack.._" the egg pawn muttered in monotone.

Sonic spread his hands behind him and was off in a streak of azure energy. He closed in on the Egg robos, their bulky blue shell bodies easy to spot a mile away. He hopped into the air and set his sights dead straight on the sapphire fighters ahead. He tucked in and began to spin at a constant rate as a thin shell of cyan shrouded over his body. He streaked forward in a spin dash and cleaved through the army of the Egg fighters, leaving nothing but circuit scraps and streaks of cyan energy. He unrolled from his signature attack and swerved from side to side, effectively creating of zig - zag of cobalt energy as he dodge the onslaught of a stray Egg fighter and their missiles. He smirked and blurred out of view, breaking the barrier of sound and dashing straight past the red tinted Egg fighter and continued along his path.

"Is that all you have. Even taking a shower is harder than this." Sonic yelled out cockily.

His eyes widened when the field in front of his view busted in front of him. He entered the cloud of smoke as the debris from the remaining earth flew into the air. He exited the of smoke and gazed into the air to see a sleek robot, it's silver coating and interchanging parts twinkling in the rays of the sun. It lifted it's heavy six holed cannons and unleashed a barrage of small homing missiles. Their elegant movements became deadly as they spiraled towards the Blue blur. Sonic smirked and leaped up into the air, his speed resistant shoes landing on the first missile. He jumped to the second one to the right of the first missile and held his palm forward as a swirl of cerulean wind weaved around his gloved palm. He leaped onto the third missile and quickly carried on to the next missile as the other one collided it's shell into the dark bark of a tree. He soared up as cerulean streaks embraced his fur and increased his speed up into the face of the large robot. He reeled back his fist and ushered the words of his most signature attack.

"**Sonic Wind!!**" Sonic bellowed.

As he screamed the name of his attack, he shot his fist forward and impaled the cyan orb into the armored chassis of the missile bot. The shell around the orb disappeared and the compact wind burrowed into the robot, destroying the insulated electrical circuits and the metallic units inside it's wired body. The compact power finally coincided and the robot went flying down into the depths of the forest, the sound of recoiling metal evident in the air. The azure bullet slowly drifted down the ground and smiled at his handy work.

"Not bad.." Sonic chuckled. " but I got somewhere to be."

A streak of cerulean wrapped around the hedgehog and he ran forward in a sonic boost. The cyan streaks created an effective shell that razed through nearby eggman robots as they attempted to slash at the hedgehog. He increased his speed and finally skidded to a stop as he crashed into the interior of the castle. His speed had drifted into a soft step as he walked into the center of the frame. A columns stood in front of him having various ropes attached to walls probably meant to keep this area stable. The sound of humming filled the air and Sonic figured he didn't have much time, running up the column to the top of the of castle. Having made it to the top, he got a clear view of clouds moving, possibly a storm was Sonic's idea. To his right was a metal pole holding up a small part of the castle. The cobalt hedgehog casually stepped up to the pole and pressed against it, forcing it to falling down into the water below. As it sunk, Sonic leaped onto the pole and slid his way down in an effect grind, leaping away onto an intact bridge not yet submerged. Three egg fighters, equipped with with two rocket launchers each, cocked their weapons at the azure hero.

"Gimme a break, jeez." Sonic complained playfully.

As they released their bullets, Sonic merely zipped to the right and up a pair of intact steps that curved around until had gotten above the mountains. Seeing a bridge in near site along with a few raising columns, Sonic smiled and pressed against the meager bridge to launch his body towards the first column, grabbing a short grasp upon landing. He immediately pressed off to the next column and repeat these steps to reach the stone bridge.

"Alright I..what whoa.." Sonic cried out.

The hedgehog tucked in and rolled as three missiles jetted over him. They crashed into the far side of the the bridge, forcing it's support to collapse. The side, opposite to Sonic, of the bridge began to descend to the bottom of the water filled castle, forcing the cobalt hedgehog to run towards the higher end. He quickly raised off the bridge and kept a steady stance as he encountered the Egg bots responsible for the missiles. Their disadvantage was the amount of time it took to reload their weapons which gave Sonic a good shot as he jumped into the air. As a cyan shell wrapped around the cobalt hedgehog, he launched forward in what was the famous homing attack. The hedgehog's special attack crushed the chassis of the first robot and he immediately flew to the next in a flurry of cyan streams to deliver his attack. As the robots fell, Sonic gracefully descended onto the ground surrounded by waves of cobalt wind.

"Too easy.." Sonic commented.

A brief sound of buzzing prompted Sonic to gaze up into the air to see what could be known as a mechanical wonder. Hovering above him was the tyrannical yet awe inspiring Egg Carrier. It's scarlet red color and futuristic design was something Sonic couldn't ignore. Inside this giant airship was his enemy, his arch rival, a person to find when bored ; none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as the hedgehog preferred to call him. A brief smile crossed Sonic's lips as the Egg Carrier flew by. Another time to show up Eggman was a thing Sonic was willing to do though the Chaos Emerald came first in his plans.

"Lets get started." Sonic said; eagerly cracking his knuckles.

The hedgehog hopped down from the high altitude of the bridges and quickly attached himself to the stone columns beside him. In his sights were the drainage systems and water canals of the castle, perfect for him to get to Eggman. He swallowed what fear of water he had, to no avail, and started to run across the water in a quick Sonic boost. The tips of his right gloved hand skimmed through the water as he skimmed through the columns descending into the water. As he dashed through the murky streams, his emerald eyes target a broken column, it's position slanted in his favor.

" Well it's worth a shot, right?" the hedgehog mumbled to himself.

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his knees as he tucked in. A thin shell of cyan shrouded itself over the hedgehog and he was long gone in the force of spin dash. His form shredded across the water before coming up to the slanted column. As expected, he catapulted far off the slanted column and was off into the air. He released his spin dash and spread his arms wide as he flew closer to the Egg Carrier. His fur became soaked in water as he passed through the low level clouds and towards the futuristic wonder above.

* * *

**Location : Kingdom Valley = Egg Carrier**

The scene relocates high above into the clouds to reveal the tyrannical fortress of Dr. Ivo Robotnik : The Egg Carrier. It's crimson design set it apart from the gray murky clouds above. It's fiery blaster pitted it against the winds as it slowly struggled to leave the drowned kingdom. On the visible deck lay millions if not, billions of Egg robos tending to each and every corner of the fortress. Standing in the outline center was none other than the one and only Dr. Eggman. In his usually bubbly ( and I mean bubbly) appearance, his gloved hand held the silver chaos emerald, it's glinting appearance bathing him in warmth. A grin slowly spread on his lips as he gazed upon the emerald in greed.

"Three down...four more to go." The doctor sniggered in delight.

"I'll be taking that emerald old pal." A voice ushered out.

"What!"

The doctor was soon blown away as the yellow glazed walkway beneath him busted open. Out of the broken metal hole ascended a comet of cyan light which gushed into the air. The spinning vortex soundly stopped into the air before quickly plummeting to the metal armory below. The spinning sphere immediately impacted the ground, causing a great dent and spreading a shockwave of cobalt energy spiraling into the air. The powerful shockwaves waved across the area, it's power knocking weak Egg bots into the air while others were pushed onto their metal backsides. The ball raised off the ground Sonic the hedgehog who chuckled silently as he watched the egg robos struggle to get off their round behinds.

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic shouted far away. " I think I found a downside to your fat robots." he laughed out.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman said in bewilderment, completely ignoring the hedgehog's earlier comment. " how did you get up here?"

"Sonic tapped his foot at a normal pace before flashing his trademark grin at the irritated doctor. " your robots opened a door for me at the bottom of the ship."

Sonic quickly lunged forward and in a matter of seconds was nose to nose with the doctor himself. " Anyways, I'll be needing that emerald." Sonic said.

The doctor jumped back from the blue wonder pushed his small glasses up to his eyes. " No matter hedgehog. You'll need to do more than break through a couple of robots to defeat me!"

"Got anything better?" Sonic questioned in excitement.

"Off course my dear hedgehog." Eggman said in pride.

He lifted his his right hand and lifted his red sleeve to reveal an armored watch with a glowing red button in clear sight. He jammed the button with his fist and the Egg Carrier responded with a thunderous roar. It's folded wings slowly activated and churned and swerved as it moved until it was outstretched. It raised from being lower to the highest part of the ship and the some of the carriers more offensive weaponry descended into the giant airship. The front deck which contained Eggman and Sonic jetted up until it was a raised column in the middle of the entire ship. The deck was suddenly raised high into the air and series of hatches opened. From the open hatches jetted out a serious of thick metal wires, effectively rails for grinding, which connected to form a giant series of rings to that covered the entire carrier.

"You always seem to make playgrounds for me, don't ya Eggman?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Only for you, hedgehog." the doctor hissed out. He turned to the hedgehog and raised his arms into the air. " Now I present to you my latest in dual reaction machines!"

The area around Eggman suddenly vanished and the doctor instantly fell down into the depths below. The moment actually shocked Sonic, compelling him to run up to the open circle to see if Eggman was OK. A blast of steam coursed through his cobalt fur forcing him to back away from the open space in the metal deck. The emerald eyes of the hedgehog lit up in astonishment as a menacing machine, shrouded in a blanket of steam, rose up on a platform. It swiped it's huge arms which in turn, discarded the mist like a piece of paper.

"Oh, Eggman." Sonic said with a breath of fresh air. " I thought it was ghost of Christmas past."

"Enough with your dry jokes." Eggman said with a wave of his hand. " Prepare to fight."

The new contraption Eggman was in seemed to be well armored and capable of extreme battle. The Egg mobile, which calmly held the scientist himself, was latched onto a rotating bulk of crimson metal. It spun furiously around and seemed to be the chassis of the giant metal creature. It's left arm were made up of of giant tube which seemed to be it's source of rockets. It's right arm was a complex of eight large tubes, each containing ten small holes that shot out bullets. The midriff of the machine was relatively skinny and only held a rotating disk inside. It's feet was very protective and and held pincer like claws to attach to any form. One the back of the robot were three boosters, letting out a jet of blue streams of fire.

"Behold!" Eggman proclaimed loudly to the hedgehog, pride evident in his husky voice. " The newest creation in dual reaction, powered by leftover energy from Gaia himself : the Dual Railer!"

Sonic chuckled as he walked forward, arms held limp at his sides. " How long did it take you to figure that name out?"

"None of your business."

"Fine!" Sonic said. " Time to put your plans to failure."

Eggman thrusted his fist forward and implanted the silver emerald into the inside of the Dual Railer, instantly activating it. Eggman calmly wrapped his fingers around the joystick and watched the com links focus on the hedgehog. Sonic reached into his six curved quills

_Assessing abilities...power routed to offense and life support...analyzing Sonic the Hedgehog. System ready for combat..._

Eggman let out a prideful smile and faced towards the hedgehog. " Lets see you get this emerald.."

The giant robot lowered to the ground before jumping up into the air. The bulky beast landed harshly on the metal railing and quickly gained balance faster than expected. It's clamp like feet instantly attached to the grind rail and a surge of electricity jolted between them. Sonic pressed against the metal ground and launched up to greet the Dual Railer on the rails. Once he landed, he held his arms out to gain balance and soon face down Eggman. Excitement jolted out of each of them and they instantly let out a smirk, ready to face their opponent down...

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

* * *

**A/N : Well not bad for a restart. For me, think it's a definite improvement but I'll let you decide if it's good or bad. Remember, reviews welcomed and constructive criticism is well welcomed. Let me know how it was, R & R!**


	2. Always Last : Part II

* * *

**DISTORTION OF CHAOS**

**Chapter 2 : Always last : Part II**

* * *

**Location : Kingdom Valley = Egg Carrier**

" Come at me, Hedgehog!" Eggman snapped from his communicator.

" Very well, Eggman." Sonic smirked

The cobalt hedgehog instantly lunged forward and pressed his red sneakers to the metal rail, creating effective speed needed to grind. Eggman let a grin cross his face before twirling the joystick around with is index finger. The Dual railer responded by swinging it's bulky mechanical arm at the incoming hedgehog. Sonic saw the attack heading his way and immediately pressed back on his left heel, slowing the movement of his grinding and causing the Dual machine to miss his mark. Seeing the attack miss, the azure hedgehog launched off the rail in a cyan hue spin dash which collided into the armored hand. He immediately unrolled from the futile attack and pressed against the arm to launch himself up into the air and over the armored being. The hedgehog landed gracefully behind the Dual Railer and launched off in a shell of cyan wind. The rotating belly of the machine swung Eggman around until he was able to see the hedgehog grind away into the inside of the of the tyrannical Egg Carrier.

"Oh ho ho!" Eggman sniggered. " Your not getting away that easy, hedgehog!"

The machine responded to Eggman's movement and lifted it's left arm. A blast of steam ejected out of the tube and a the smell of fire soon appeared as a standard egg missile flew out to soar after the hedgehog. The missile was seconds to slow as Sonic dashed right into the base opening, missing the missile as it collided into the crimson hull of the ship, apparently with little effect. Sonic entered inside the insidious hideout into a dock bay for egg robos. The hedgehog's curiosity forced him to gaze down to look at the field below. The ground was a transparent green, possibly glass like fiber, with armies of Egg fighters scrambling across the ground. Some were being picked in up in mini transportation trains that led to the separate parts of the giant landscape. To the far right of the area was a docking bay filled with Egg jets and some of Eggman's most prized ships and machines, the Egg Wyvern and many more.

Sonic's attention came back to behind him as the hull he just exited from was caught in a string of scarlet flames as Eggman launched another missile. The Dual Railer quickly entered the area, scaring the Egg fighters, and lifted it's right arm. It pumped it's arm and the air was soon filled with the piercing screams of bullets as they tore through the area. As the bullets flew closer, the cobalt hedgehog was forced to lean to the side as far as he can, narrowly dodging the bullets but putting him at a disadvantage and loss of balance. Eggman quickly saw this and summoned another missile straight at Sonic. The loss of balance caused the blue bomber to completely lose his footing and fall off the railing as the missile came by, ramming into a piece of the railing and enshrouding it a flurry of smoke and crimson flames. The blue bomber quickly recovered his balance and fell to the ground, instantly blasting off in a sonic boost.

"Oh no, your not getting away this time, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled coldly.

His spun the joystick around and the Dual Railer responded by whipping forward it's right arm, summoning a flurry of piercing bullets at the hedgehog. Sonic kept up his sonic boost as the rain of bullets began a rein of destruction on the grounds of Eggman's own base. This happened to be the least of Sonic's worries as the Egg Fighter's seemed be prepped on the situation. They stood scattered around, running towards Sonic with their swords outstretched. Sonic smirked and merely continued his high speed dash, quick stepping to the left and right to ram into any stray Egg Fighters. He finally came to an army of about 30 or so Fighters and began to circle the robotic fighters in a blast of speed. A circle of cobalt wind slowly started to form until it surrounded the fighters in a funnel cloud of cyan wind. The massive turbulence featured in the storm forced the Egg fighters into the air and at the mercy of the storm's eye. Now Eggman had continued his onslaught of bullets and his ignorance to stop caused his recent blast of hot lead to rush into his own robots, spreading their destroyed robotic pieces into the whirlwind Sonic had created.

"Get ready, Eggman." Sonic said within the whirlwind.

The blue bomber could be seen within the whirlwind, spinning around in a clockwise motion. The hedgehog used the speed gained from the whirlwind and propelled himself towards the Dual Railer in a spin dash attack. The attack collided against the top of the dual robot with such force that it cause Eggman to rock back and forth between his mobile. This unexpected encounter caused Eggman to slip his hand over the 'Eject' button and in less than a second, his was caught spiraling down to the ground in his Egg mobile. The Dual machine, having losing it's source of control, fell of the railings and made an upright crash to the ground of the metal haul.

Sonic gracefully landed on his feet and turned to face the doctor, barreling on the ground like a bowling ball. His emerald gaze then shifted towards to the Dual Railer, standing upright and seemingly in deep sleep. " Time to finish this.." Sonic said coolly.

He planted his legs firmly on the ground and held his gloved hand behind him. The pressure in the air started to become heavy as winds started swirl around his palm. An orb of cyan energy formed in the middle of his palm followed with arcs of cyan winds. The force of wind and energy grew into a compact orb and Sonic started off with it held firmly in his grasp. Only a few feet from the robot, he leaped up into the air and thrusted his palm forward along with two words.

"**Sonic Wind!! **"

Before the hedgehog could initiate his attack, the robot sprung to life and lifted it's right arm. With a swift motion, the robot rammed it's bulky arm into the side of the hedgehog, dispersing the Sonic wind and sending the cobalt hedgehog skidding across the ground. Watching this, Eggman gave out a hearty chuckle as he lay their in his inactive Egg mobile. The Dual Railer swung it's body around and trekked up to the egg mobile whereas a cable located at the top of the machine launched at to connect with the bottom of the egg mobile. The cable returned to it's location, bringing the Egg Mobile back into place at the head of the machine.

"Now do you see Dual technology?" Eggman cackled maliciously. " Remember, your not facing one opponent, your facing two!"

The doctors insane cackling woke Sonic up as he struggled to lift of the ground. While pressing his knees to the ground, the Dual Railer appeared overhead via railing. It shot it's left arm forward and a grappling hook extended from it's metal tubing. The zipping hand, instantly clamped the hedgehog in it's grasp before making a return to the dual machine. The hedgehog struggled feebly in the machines grasp, adding to the doctors laughter.

"Well well.." Eggman said joyfully. " It looks like the cat has caught the mouse."

Sonic raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his archenemy which soon turned to irritation at his comment. " First of all, I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic spat out coldly. " Second, this so called 'mouse' has a few more tricks up his gloves.

" Well amuse me then, hedgehog. You have thirty seconds."

" _This thirty seconds is gonna be your downfall." _Sonic thought.

The hedgehog started to squirm in the clamps grasp, as if searching from something. Eggman merely looked at Sonic with a weird yet subtle expression, slowly counting to thirty. A grin crossed the blue bomber's face when the item he was looking for had been found. Eggman decided to end his counting when the hedgehog began to smile. The Dual Railer had responded by itself by applying pressure to Sonic but it was too late. Sonic finally put his plan in motion and uttered two important words.

" Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled.

In a flash of light, the azure hedgehog was gone. Eggman's eyes scanned the area in fear as the hedgehog's presence left the air. His eyes grew wide in fear as he felt his a hard shot hit the back of Dual machine. Sonic had reappeared quickly in the form of spin dash and had collided head onto the back of Dual Railer. The clamps that held the machine to the rail suddenly let go and the Dual railer was sent plummeting to the glass like ground below. Sonic instantly appeared next to the fallen machine with a triumphant smirk plastered over his muzzle. The noise of clanking filled the air as the Dual Railer pressed itself off the ground, showing it's damage. Behind Eggmans dark glasses lay two eyes that frantically looked at the hedgehog ; In Sonic's gloved palms lay the blue chaos emerald, lightly sprinkled in chaos energy from recent use.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Eggman shouted in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Sonic said, pretty prideful of his work. " and I'm aiming for that one you have there."

"You'll have to try harder if you want the emerald hedgehog!" Eggman bellowed out.

The Dual Railer squatted down to the broken ground before leaping up into the air. It's clamp like feet opened up as it prepared to attach to the rail.

"Not this time, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

He reached into his curved quills and pulled out a familiar item. He opened his glove palms to reveal a golden ring, eerily flowing with arcs of light. The blue bomber squeezed his palm and closed his eyes In concentration. An aura of cyan energy quick enveloped him and his eyes flickered open, his emerald eyes now changed to a turquoise hue. A smirk spread across his face as he bent down and started a spin dash. A shell of cobalt quickly covered him and thickened over the seconds, shrouding Sonic's body from view. He dashed off in a spin dash yet the second he flew forward, he disappeared from sight. This put eggman on edge as the robot started to scan the immediate area. To Eggman's normal eyes, all he could here was the sound of steady wind circling him; To the Dual Railer's view, he could see bursts of speed, revealing Sonic who gradually got closer before winding around the robot. The Dual Railer threw out a punch into the whirlwind surrounding it but by then it was to late.

Eggman responded in horror when the clear dome protecting the Dual Railer cracked. The blow suddenly sent the machine spiraling down to the ground but the force wasn't done yet. From below came a streak of cyan energy that rammed into the back of the Dual Railer, thoroughly denting the giant machine. The powerful blow sent the Dual Railer skyrocketed up into the air and into the roof of the bulky haul. Sonic's attack didn't stop there ; The blue blur smashed into the chassis of the machine, slowly driving it up into the haul. So far, only one of the two forces would have to give up and it seemed that Sonic was the winner. The cobalt streak ripped through the pieces of iron and the fragile cords that was the Dual Railer's chest and burrowed through the haul to reach the outside of the Egg Carrier.

" Well that was easy.." Sonic commented pridefully.

The boosted energy from the power ring started to loose it's effects and the hedgehog's eyes dimmed from a bright and cheerful glow to a sullen and tired entity. The azure hero made his way to the hole in the ground previously made and gazed down into it's dark depths. That seemed to be a mistake as missile jetted from the ground up, narrowly missing Sonic as it opted to collide into the rims of the wall. While Sonic flipped away from the immediate explosion, The Dual Railer ascended from the enlarged opening and made a shaky landing on the glossy deck.

" You little rat!" Eggman spat angrily.

The damage done to the Dual Railer had reached extreme perimeters. The clamps that held the creation to the rails had been bent beyond repair. The left arm, it's source of missiles, was partially destroyed. The brittle circuits that hardwired the entire creation stood ripped along their edges, bringing in to question how long the Dual Railer could stay up. The silver Chaos Emerald was all that stood left as it's power source and Sonic was going to end that.

"I wish I could play with your toys more, Eggman.." Sonic said in sarcastic disappointment. " ..but I have to get that Chaos Emerald."

" Don't be so sure, hedgehog." Eggman hissed out.

Sonic gave a nod of disappointment before lowering to a stance. " I'll tell you what...you can be the first one to test my newest move."

The hedgehog lifted his right arm into the air and closed his eyes in concentration while Eggman watched in bewilderment. A circle of energy silently wormed it's way around his gloved palm, soon spreading around his wrist. The silent movement soon turned to a serious storm as a funnel of wind circled the cobalt hedgehog. The powerful winds put the Dual Railer on edge as it circled through the Egg Carrier. The furious winds started to compact themselves into a sphere of rotating energy, arching out every two seconds. The raging winds finally formed what looked live a raging sphere the size of a volley ball, shrouding Sonic's entire hand. He brought down to his level and smiled at it's creation.

" I just have to make contact." Sonic said with a smirk.

The hedgehog dashed forward in full blaze towards the Dual Railer. It's natural AI forced it to make a swing towards him to which Sonic responded by leaping over the entire Egg robot. Eggman twisted his control stick and the Dual machine swung it's right arm around to meet the cobalt hedgehog in mid air. Sonic smirked as his plan came to fruition. As the arm reached Sonic, the hedgehog left the immediate area in a flash of light. Sonic quickly reappeared right in front of the robots chassis. The sudden attacks had left the Dual Railer's AI and Eggman caught of guard. Sonic reeled his fist back and thrusted the orb into the metal chest of the Dual machine. He disappeared in another flash of emerald light and reappeared ten feet away. He snapped his fingers and uttered his finally saying.

" **Sonic Vacuum!!**"

The sphere that protected the raging winds dissipated and Eggman was caught in the mercy of the winds. Rather than exploding, the orb was caught up in fury of raging winds which rushed in to meet the orb, almost like a vacuum seal. The metal torso surrounding the Dual Railer ripped apart and marbled itself to the size of basketball as it was absorbed into the wind orb. The robot was scrunched together as the vacuum winds continued to absorb everything it could. The compact winds finally relented and the scraps that made up the Dual Railer slumped to the ground, it's glinting energy doused out. Emerald eyes fell upon Eggman who narrowly missed the attack, his savior being the eject button. His Egg mobile suffered minor scraping damage but managed to stay full in the air, via the Silver Chaos Emerald.

" I guess the move is a little strong." Sonic muttered.

The Egg Mobile hovered erratically in the air showing the extent of the damage. Eggman's face was overcome by shock, rage, and a slightly discontent with the results. " You hedgehog!" Eggman bellowed.

" Is..that supposed to an insult?" Sonic questioned sarcastically.

" I wish I had the pleasure to take you down now, but it must wait till later." Eggman concurred.

" Yeah right!" Sonic yelled out. " Not with that Emerald your not!"

Eggman gave a slight smirk before twisting the joystick to turn the Egg mobile. Though shaken and visibly damaged, the machine managed to make a great dash away from the hedgehog. Sonic leaped into the air and held his knees together as a shell of cobalt energy spiraled around him. He launched forward in a homing attack and unfurled to pounce on the Egg Mobile. Sonic and Eggman were soon caught in what looked to be a slap fight try to gain control of the Chaos Emerald.

" Give me that Emerald!" Sonic yelled out, stuffing his gloved fingers into Eggman's bulbous nose.

" Ow! Not on your life, Sonic." Eggman responded.

The mechanical doctor swung his fist out to Sonic which forced the hedgehog to let go and fall to the deck below. He reached into his quills and tugged out the shimmering sapphire blue emerald and squeezed it in his grasp.

" Your not getting away! Chaos..Control!" Sonic yelled into the air.

A serious of divine lights raged around the hedgehog before he disappeared under it's grace. The Blue blur instantly formed above the soaring Egg mobile and managed to latch onto the back of the machine, tipping the carrier over from his weight. Eggman quickly scurried over the controls and increased speed as he hovered over the main control room. The hedgehog struggled with the emerald in his grasp and swayed back and forth as the good doctor tried more maneuver techniques. Sonic tensed and used his left arm to propel himself up onto the top of the egg mobile, losing grip instantly. Not seeing any options, Sonic reached his hand containing the emerald and pressed it upon Eggmans controls, unintentionally landing the chaos emerald on the panel holding Eggman's emerald.

At first, everything seemed strangely quiet. Not knowing why, Sonic pushed himself up to look at his emerald along with Eggman's and then he got his answer. Standing right before the two were their emeralds but something was amiss. Their bright colors had corroded to a rough steely texture and a source of dark force slowly gathered around. The force had slowly absorbed Eggman and Sonic found himself unable to leave the Egg Mobile. The energy spread over his royal blue fur and he felt the urge to lash out in pain as it shrouded him. Eggman looked on in bewilderment and fear as the orb of darkness covered them. The dark orb suddenly erupted in a fierce shockwave that ran across the area. The Egg Carrier seemed to fall at the mercy of the shockwaves. The cobalt hedgehog had little time to lay back; he reached out his gloved hand and reached for the pair of emeralds. He winced in pain as sparks of violet electricity danced across his fur, instantly sizzling his fur.

" Almost there.." Sonic grunted

He lunged one last time and grasp one of the emeralds in his hands. He quickly ripped it from the connection and the area died down instantly. The disconnecting of the chaos emerald sprouted a shockwaves that shot Sonic across the deck while the Egg Mobile crumbled under pressure, sending Dr. Eggman down to the deck also. The shockwave had crossed the entire Egg Carrier, causing an extensive amount of damage. Surges of electricity drizzled around the hedgehog's fur as he got up. He relaxed his palm and let the dull emerald drop to the ground below. A string of static buzzes filled Sonic's ears and the voice of his best friend rang into his ears.

"..Sonic..are you ok?"

The hedgehog shrugged it off and lifted his gloves to his ear. "Well that was an experience." Sonic joked about. " Eggman?"

The hedgehog turned his gaze and let out a small chuckle at Eggman. The doctor lay under the ruins of his destroyed Egg Mobile, his large belly keeping him afloat. His dark glasses were cracked and minor scraps and wounds adorned his face but it was better to have him like this than dead. Sonic bent down and scraped up the emerald into his grasp.

" Don't worry bud, I'm OK." Sonic replied.

" The Egg Carrier is descending... is everything ok.?" Tails questioned in worry.

The young kitsune's words put Sonic in a state of confusion. He brought his hand up to his muzzle and began to walk around, trying to figure out this mess. Were the Emeralds reacting to something nearby or was their a source of Chaotic interference. Sonic himself wasn't a practitioner of chaos power like Shadow so he would know. Even Eggman looked bewildered at the moments that transpired. He looked down at the emerald; this would be a question for Tails later.

"... I'll explain later, okay Tails?" Sonic said distantly. " I'll get the Chaos Emerald."

" Sure! I'll be next to ya in a flash." The golden kitsune said.

" Ok!" Sonic said, ending the conversation.

The cobalt hedgehog didn't waste anytime, as the Egg Carrier began to rumble, and dashed up to the struggling doctor. He looked at his emerald to discover it's shiny blue cover back. It glinted silently, giving Sonic momentary relief. He searched around Eggman and pulled forth the silver Chaos Emerald from the rubble, which gained it's normal color. He smirked at Eggman who showed mere discontent at being stuck under the rubble. The roaring of an engine filled the air and Sonic gazed up to see the Tornado soar across the air. Tails happily waved to his life long friend and Sonic soundly waved back.

" Well Eggman it's been fun, but I can't play with someone to slow." Sonic taunted

"Don't mock me, hedgehog." Eggman sneered, Sonic's comments obviously getting on his nerves.

" Like I told Tails, we're always first while your always last." Sonic finished off.

The work had been done and the emerald had been retrieved. Seeing as nothing needed to be finished, Sonic turned around and made a mad dash towards the nose of the fallen carrier. He spread his arms and leaped over the edge. The tornado soared above hand with Sonic in tow. The two friends soared away from the immediate area and Sonic left behind last parting words to the old Doctor before their next conflict.

" Try to keep up, Eggman!"

" I..Hate..That...HEDGEHOG!" Eggman proclaimed into the air.

" I HATE HIM!"

The heroes let the doctor burrow himself in his own tantrum, not noticing the sheer rage burning through him. Eggman had lost again...and again and again. And this was no different, or was there any difference? The Doctor hit a button to summon a carrier from the inside of the ship. This left him to suffer in his misery for three minutes before it could rise up.

* * *

**Well what have I done? I don't know, guess that will come about sooner or later. Anyways read and review**


	3. Abyssal Creations

**A/N : Enjoy**

**Sonic Heroes as well as Sonic stages belong to SEGA**

**Variations of Eggman Robots and mysterious being = Azure Millennium**

* * *

**DISTORTION OF CHAOS**

**Chapter 3 : Abyssal Creations **

* * *

The scene opens up one week after Eggman's defeat. Through this time, Sonic had captured two Chaos Emeralds and captured the Kingdom Valley emerald which left Eggman with two Emeralds. After discussing with Tails about the strange chaos occurrences, Sonic took the three Emeralds and traveled to Dusty Desert in company of Ultimate Life form : Shadow the Hedgehog and the Psychokinetic Hedgehog : Silver.

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Dusty Desert = Underground Ruins**

**One week after the defeat of Eggman**

The area of the ruins was a rather quiet and cold cave. The whole entire area was partial closed off and seemed abandoned for awhile until now. Stalagmites littered the top of the cave, dripping with eerily wet dew. The bottom of the cave was a sea of soft quick sand floating gently to an unknown location. A long narrow cracked snake way led the way to an opening plateau; Most of the snake way had eroded and fell into the quick sand below. The cave was rather jagged and hollow and contained rich pieces of emerald, diamond and other crystal structures imbedded into the walls.

The top of the cave suddenly caved in, causing the ruins to shake uneasily. From the air descended a silver hedgehog, named silver, shrouded in a transparent green burst of energy. He made a steady drop onto the crackled closed off plateau and watched as his partners followed in suit. A sphere of cobalt blue plummeted to the ground from the opening previously made and achieved soft landing as it bounced up in down. The sphere dispersed and Sonic the hedgehog himself stretched out, joining the silver hedgehog. A burst of almighty light filled the area and the area was greeted by the black and red hedgehog known as Shadow.

"Well this is the place. Not that bad." Sonic said with a slight chuckle.

"Lets find this emerald and leave." Shadow said.

The blue hedgehog turned to the shadow and gave a slight smirk. " Just like old times, huh shad?"

The enigmatic hedgehog walked past the blue blur, his trademark scowl adorned onto his muzzle. " First of all, don't call me 'Shad.' Second, this is no time for mundane talk."

" Ok ok! Don't get all anti on me." Sonic huffed out.

" Though you may have defeated the doctor, that doesn't mean he wont try to get the emeralds in his absence." Shadow warned, almost scolding the blue wonder.

Sonic lifted his finger up and prepared to protest but found no words coming out of his mouth. Of course Shadow was right; though it was weird for Eggman not to show his face for a week. Maybe a break or a vacation, but never a week when it comes to the Chaos Emeralds. Under some " persuasion" Sonic had lent Shadow the remaining Chaos Emeralds for protection just in case. He saw Shadow more fit for holding the emeralds for the time being.

The Kinetic hedgehog switched back and let loose a calm stream of pale green mostly aqua enforced energy to garner the attention of his acquaintances. " Enough, lets get a move on." Silver said calmly.

As the hedgehog's prepared to get along on their journey, they were interrupted by a stream of unreasonable earthquakes. Forced to lower to the ground for the support, the trio watched on as the sudden tremors started to affect the structures of the underground ruins. The thick stalagmites found themselves hurdling down the sand sea below as the area quickly became unstable.

" What's happening?!" Sonic questioned.

Before the hedgehog's could rise to action, their attention was diverted by an onslaught of hot lead dashing at them. Silver jumped in front of the Sonic and Shadow and thrusted his hands out in urgency. A brush of aquamarine energy burst forth from his gloved palms and a shield of pure energy was summoned in mere seconds. The blast of rapid bullets made minor dents in the shield as the pelted by, most vaporized the second they touched the physic shield.

Along the cave walls crawled up lizard like creatures surrounding the cave and snake path. Each one seemed to be adorned with a spiky back and rail guns attached to the side of their abdominal region. They were created of nothing but metal plates and rings therefore having very armed capabilities. Their red eyes lit up the cave as they focused on all three hedgehogs on the platform.

" We don't have time for this." shadow huffed out.

He lifted off the ground and held his hand beside him as arks of golden flares surrounded him. As the ultimate life form concentrated, the golden flares annexed together to form about twenty, or so, orbs of light. Seeing his work done, his crimson red eyes fluttered open and he yelled out the name of his signature attack.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Shadow bellowed.

He swiped his right hand forward and the orbs containing his latent chaos energy bolted forward. The energy spears easily tore through the army of mechanical lizard, sending pieces of stainless steel rebounding off the unstable cave walls. Though the attack was fierce, Shadow's attack was easily useless as more drones returned to take their fallen comrades place.

"Alright, lets get out of here." Sonic yelled out.

The sapphire blue hedgehog jumped forward and pressed against the edge of the platform to propel himself unto the start of the snake like path. The mechanized reptiles took offense and let out a stream of quick bullets. Sonic landed roughly on the edge of the snake path and shot forth in a wave of cyan energy. The effective shell repelled the incoming shots of hot lead as he raced across the shaky path; Silver quickly followed suite by levitating through the air. The silver hedgehog spread his arms out as he traveled and a grunt escaped his lips as he struggled to form two barriers surrounding him.

His power proved yet again effective as he led behind Sonic while remaining unscathed. The blue wonder and the psychokinesis warrior landed on the plateau at the end of the snake along with Shadow appearing in a source of divine light. The trio ran into the forced opening in the plateau while Silver provided protection by collapsing the opening in a wave of ESP energy.

The team scoped the region to find themselves in a rather large square room which held mostly storage. To the west and east were closed gates leading deeper into the depths of the ruins. Close to the east gate were a set of stairs leading to parts unknown. The room held an eerie glow while the crackled earth and unstable earthquakes provided the atmosphere with urgency. The roof of the area caved in and two giant machines crashed down to ruin what was ten seconds of peace.

The mechanical behemoth's stood well protected in silver rounded armor. Their armored arms were covered with rotating jagged spikes. The machines held no hands but rather iron spheres attached. In the center of the creation chassis were revealed power cells which lay indented into the body. Attached to the back of the behemoth's were three separated boosters spewing out crimson flames. They stood pridefully as they gazed down the Hedgehog's.

" Is that all you got?" Sonic smirked pridefully.

"Don't get ahead of yourself,Sonic." Silver replied.

Shadow didn't waste anytime with talking as he zipped past the other hedgehog's, a whiff of smoke brushing up past them. He appeared at the first robot, or what Sonic would call it, the Egg Flail. He curled up as a blast of red energy circled him; launching off in a quick homing attack. Smashing into the mechanical behemoth's head, Shadow unraveled and let loose a quick stream of spinning kicks. The astonishing blows sent robot to the ground where Shadow ended it's life with a spin dash into it's chest.

As Shadow recovered in mid air, the second Egg Flail lifted it's left arm forward where it shot forth it's cannon like iron ball. Attached to the iron orb was a rope of pure electrical circuits which sent it's flowing energy into the ball itself. Before damage could be done, Everything attached to the robot was caught in a field of aqua like energy. The iron ball stopped inches from Shadow which the ebony hedgehog used to rebound back to the ground.

The robot was sent back as Sonic collided into the center of his chest in a powerful spin dash. The rotating orb of cyan energy easily ripped through the armored torso and the machine saw itself tumbling to the ground below. Sonic landed on the crackled earth below, spinning out to show the hedgehog striking a pose with his right thumb held forward.

The blue bomber steadily walked up to the north door with a perplexed look adorned to his face. " Well.. anyone know what to do?" The hedgehog finally let out.

The north door seemed to be what led down into catacombs as three ancient keyholes lay located in the center. Obvious the fact, Shadow turned around and quickly made his way to the east door.

"Hey Shadow, were are you going?" Silver questioned.

"Isn't it obvious that we need the keys." The ebony hedgehog replied impatiently. "...the robots must have taken the keys away and we don't have much time to find them." he finished.

"Alright I get it, let's split up." Sonic said, snapping his fingers in realization.

"Wait."

Sonic held his palm out as a chaos emerald came his way. Silver held out his hand to catch the white chaos emerald and Sonic unraveled his palm to see the sapphire blue emerald. Shadow unraveled his palm to show the green chaos emerald in his grasp. Sonic smirked while Shadow returned the glance. The three hedgehog's held chaos emeralds in a circle and watched as their emeralds pulsed with erratic energy.

"Everyone, lets go!" Sonic exclaimed.

They all nodded before running off in separate directions. Sonic jetted across to the west door; Shadow skating to the east door; Silver dashing up the crumbling stairs. The trio left the area, the urgency of the battle weighing on each of their shoulders. Sonic dashed across the area his eyes locked onto his emerald and it's erratic pulse. Something wasn't right; could it be what he saw with eggman, It was something he would have to place his trust in tails to find the answer.

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Dusty Desert = Ruin Catacombs **

" Complete the preparations now, robotic filth." Metal Sonic said, his voice deprived of emotion.

The room was distraught with squabble and destruction. Rocks littered the floors as the constant tremors rolled through. The room was rather large and created the shape of an oval. A large mass of the room was a circle that indented down into the earth. The indented land was nothing but a sea of sand and broken remains of the burial ground. Surrounding the edges of the oval room were round edged halls well above the sea of sand, capable for walking and avoiding the dangers of the sand. This area, though large, were shrouded with armies of egg fighters who sprinted their way through carrying mounds of sand away from the giant pit. They braved and ignored the harsh earthquakes occurring and focused on digging through the sea of sand. A standard sapphire blue egg pawn waddled it's way up the mechanical hedgehog that was his superior and saluted in respect.

" Metal Sonic, the Dual arthropod has reach the target surface, but more sand may need to be evacuated_._" The robot revealed, it's monotone voice evident.

"Increase work output, 100%" the metal overlord spat out. " The emerald must be found before the doctor initiates the second phase."

"Affirmative." the Egg fighter responded, leaving the metal hedgehog to it's surging thoughts

"_Of all the sentient beings to be stuck with, I must complete these missions with an army of depraved and slow scrap parts._" Metal muttered in disgust.

Steam and pockets of air surrounded him as the rocket attached to his armored back propelled him slowly into the air. In a stem of two seconds, the robot hedgehog was caught blazing over the sea of sand covered with what could be hundreds of Egg fighters. His existent anger seem to skyrocket as he watched as the egg pawns scuffled back and forth collecting sand and dumping it where it could be safely evacuated. However, his anger wasn't directed towards the machines of leisure activity but with the robots sent with him to accomplish the mission.

He gaze shifted to the center of the sand dome to see what was the latest in Dr. Eggman's dual robotic technology. The machine seemed to be molded after the basic arachnid or spider. It was a large hulking beast, several feet long and it's legs definitely added to it's hulking mass. It's longer legs extended fairly far and were covered with sleek crimson red armor which masked the infrastructure of the leg as well as it's primary circuitry. The cephalothorax or the chest and fused head took up about thirty percent of it's body. The top of the cephalothorax was shielded with white bulky armor, transparent in appearance and protecting a revolving piece of metal which was most likely it's engine. It's face was shielded in dark black armor while two opposing tusk were located at the side of it's head. The abdomen of the spider, making about fifty percent of it's body was where most of it's armor was located. The oval shaped body part was covered in central purple rings which seemed to rotate furiously as the dual machine worked.

The legs of the spider clawed furiously at the ground, scraping sand away in a blast of shockwaves. Compared the Egg fighters, the dual arachnid seemed to have progressed at least two days worth faster than them. If metal could scowl, then his face would be something else.

Most of all, the mechanical hedgehog couldn't grasp how he was stuck with "him". The metal hedgehog started his slow descent as he reached the other side of the catacomb. His rocket retracted into his armored chassis and his metal feet crashed into the rocky ground. His optical sensor turned to his right to see, sitting over the edge, an orange hedgehog enjoying his view as the robots moved along to plan. Metal let out a electronic groan, he was put the task to take along Dual Metal CA and put his prototype abilities to the test. Hopefully, he would get good results otherwise it was just a waist of the metal copy's time. His attention was disturbed when an interval of buzzes sounded through his communicator.

Metal sonic merely crossed his hands and answered the communicator through his tech. " What do you have you to report?"

"...We have confirmed the existence of Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog in the vicinity....they are currently starting a path towards the catacomb" the robot responded over the com link.

Oh how metal wished for a mouth so that everyone could feel the malicious smile that implemented his thoughts. Not only could he complete the mission, but he could finally finish his fake copy. " Keep up impressions of attack, but lead them to the catacombs." The metal hedgehog chuckled. " We'll finish the rest."

"Affirmative.." the communication was terminated and metal left his spot.

The mysterious hedgehog took notice of Metal's behavior and lifted off the edge. He silently trekked up to the metal being, forcing him out of his thoughts of revenge.

Metal merely swiped a glance before turning towards the catacombs openings. " You remember the doctor's orders. You may take on Shadow or Silver but Sonic is mine,understand?" Metal questioned.

The being was a light orange hedgehog and from his looks, was about fourteen years of age. Just by looks, it seemed the hedgehog had well groomed orange fur with a lighter almost white fur as his chest hair. He had a peach muzzle coupled with a sincere and friendly smile. His dark magenta eyes glowed eerily bright while the area around his eyes are a light color. His six curved quills reached down to his mid back with each spine being dipped in an orange hue with the tips in a light white, almost caramel color. He wore on white gloves with silver metal runes fastened at the top. Along his wrist are two golden rings, on each wrist respectively, that fastened onto his snow white cuffs. On each his leg, he had golden rings attached to the cuffs of his socks. He wore sleek metal shoes with a golden protector around the sock cuffs. The soles of the metal shoes were dark blue while the body of the shoe was a rusted silver. Small holes were located at the bottom of the shoes, probably a source of inner workings .

"Um, I." the hedgehog began in speech.

"You don't remember do you?" Metal responded, his nerves tensing. " Your objective : Adaption."

The hedgehog nodded before cheerfully walking to the south door of the crumbling catacombs. The metal overlord merely brushed it off before letting his rocket propel him into the air. He shot off toward the opposite direction. Sonic wouldn't be lucky this time around, Metal had been fully upgraded and contained a few surprises to destroy Sonic. The metal droid blazed forth into north door and down the corridor where he would wait for Sonic with glee.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

* * *

**A/N : Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's shorter than the last but that's because I'm splitting the characters up to have individual chapters that will carry on until they meet again. Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm on track now so Chapters should come faster. Each chapter will also use inspiration from their separate fight segments. Mach Speed for Sonic; Platforming for Silver; speed & excessive power for Shadow.**

**On another note, who should come first.**

**Shadow **

**Sonic**

**Silver**

**Also I left a large detail out of the chapter but that was purposely and will be explained in one of the heroes chapter. It comes up in the first few chapters. I don't think it will be a problem but we'll see.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Unique Adaptions : Part I

**A/N : All moments between each of the heroes happen at the exact same moment.**

**Sonic Heroes as well as Sonic stages belong to SEGA**

**Variations of Eggman Robots and Abyssal = Azure Millennium**

* * *

**DISTORTION OF CHAOS**

**Chapter 4 : Unique adaption : Part 1**

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Dusty Desert = Underground Ruins**

**Five minutes later**

The ebony hedgehog skated through the crumbling hallway, a thin line of crimson energy lurching from his skates. Dust and crackled earth littered the hallway as he flew by. Seeing an opening at the end, the hedgehog speed up the pace and found himself at another large cave, large illuminating crystals lodged in their walls. His fast pace intensified into a sudden burst of light and the chaos being found himself dashing through the air and onto a broken rail way. He quickly passed through the iron railing and landed on the edge of a beginning snake way.

Once he landed, he shot of in a blur of golden energy. He brought his arm beside him and began channeling an orb of golden chaos energy into his palm. Before him was his target – A band of Egg fighters reminiscent of the Dark Gaia siege. They marched forth with large sapphire swords, a revolving chain around the edge of the blade. Shadow's sullen frown seemed to lift into a smirk.

"I don't have time for these nuisance." Shadow muttered proudly "**Chaos...Control!**" He bellowed.

The ultimate life form vanished inches from the impending army. The Egg fighters slowed down to a feeble pace and began to scan the fibers of the cave.

"Hedgehog located nowhere in the vicinity." A single fighter stated.

"**Chaos Spears!**" A voice shouted.

The army of edge robots shifted their dome heads to the right to see Shadow racing across the cave walls, his yellow orb fully compact in his arm and his eyes glaring at the pieces of scrap metal. The golden ball of energy released and thirty thin spears of chaos energy began a bombardment upon the Egg fighters.

Many of the robots were not lucky, having one or many of the chaos spears penetrating their armored chassis while other managed to roll out of the way, an ability that their round bodies gave them. However, the robots weren't exactly the target of the onslaught. There were far too many egg bots to be destroyed and only thirty spears; Shadow's aim was the column shaped road way they were upon. The spears sawed through the rock hard snake way and the robots found themselves plummeting to the fresh pool of water below.

Shadow snapped his fingers and disappeared in a burst of white light. He reappeared on the snake way and started out with a bang. The ultimate life form continued down the long path before curling up as he encountered a ramp. The velocity sent the hedgehog soaring into the air and into the end of the cave. Shadow quickly uncurled as he flew into a new and rather large room.

Pillars surrounded the edges of the room and old, dusty pots and barrels littered the area. A stone door stood shut in the north wall while other doors were covered in oddly placed boulders. The room was justly illuminated as torches were plastered across the walls. Meeting Shadow were three Egg fighters and two newly faced Egg Flails, more bulky in appearance. Shadow smirked pridefully and simply closed his eyes, counting out loud. One egg flail grew impatient and lifted it's bulky arms, shooting out the large iron mass orbs at the hedgehog.

" 5..4..3..2..1!"

The ebony hedgehog went into action as his crimson pools burst open. The two iron mass balls quickly stopped in speed as Shadow caught both with just his arms, sliding back a few inches. With a quick motion, the ultimate hedgehog sent the iron masses cascading back to their owner, knocking the mechanical behemoth to the floor. The hedgehog's brief attack continued when he appeared in a divine light in front of one the Egg Fighters; he smacked the back of his hand against it's metal chassis and grabbed onto the machines legs as it tripped over. He swung the Egg bot around furiously, knocking over the two other fighters, and sent the robot flying into the other Egg flail. During this, he launched forward in a red tinted spin dash where he crashed into the mechanical behemoth. The powerful blow sent the robot to floor and as Shadow landed, he thrusted his hand in the metal chassis to pull out a power cell.

" Not worth my time." Shadow muttered under breath.

As the Egg flail powered down, the door in front of Shadow trembled before rising up to allow him entrance. Upon entering the room, the hedgehog found himself in a humongous corridor. The whole floor was full of sand with footholds barely breaching the surface. To the far right and left of the long room were columns that led up to eroded walk ways. On the walls were inscriptions of foreign language and insignia's of the past years. Located at the far end of the corridor were mysterious machines which sent tidal waves of sand blowing across the area. Surrounding the entire area were armies of egg machines scanning the area for Shadow himself.

Shadow tensed up before leaping to the right and landing safely on the eroded walk way. The hedgehog didn't waste time as he skated across the crumbling area before leaping back to the center of the area. Airborne, the ebony hedgehog curled up and shield of crimson red surrounded him. He launched off in a homing attack and managed to slam into a airborne robot, sending it crashing to sand waves below. Rebounding in mid air, Shadow launched off in another homing attack and hit another robot before letting gravity take him down to a foothold. Before another sand wave could come by, the ebony hedgehog jumped into the air before spin dashing to the left to land on a intact column.

The Egg fighters, having been alerted by now, turned their sights to the ultimate life form and unleashed many bullets. Shadow skated away from the mere bullets and jumped onto a center foothold. He skated down the path and up to an Egg flail who launched the iron masses at him. He leaped to the top of the machine and used it's height to send him soaring to the end of the large corridor; He instantly landed a punch against the door ahead of him, crumbling it to pieces. He dashed into the room and found himself in a long corridor. Shadow stopped in his tracks as he saw the bottomless pit below, sweeping dust fragments down below as he skidded to a stop. Surrounding him were familiar torches and airborne egg robots with machine guns attached.

As the Egg drones unleashed hot lead, Shadow avoided them by leaping to the right and holding himself against the wall. He immediately pressed against the wall and launched diagonally to the left wall. He jumped again, repeating the process until he landed at the far end of the corridor. He held out his palm, summoning a glowing orb of chaotic energy. He squeezed his fist and blasts of chaos spears launched out, in no exact direction, destroying the unimportant robots.

He ended his attack and the jet black hedgehog resumed skating across the underground ruins. As he sped along the seemingly never ending corridor, he could not help but glance behind his shoulder as a roar of an engine filled the air. Not wanting to get behind on the mission, the ultimate life form brushed the noise off. As he picked up the pace, an aura of force slowly descended behind the hedgehog. From the tip of the eerie force can an orb of crimson energy which bolted forth, it's aim towards the hedgehog. As if on pure instinct, the hedgehog disappeared in a flash of glorious light as the beam impacted the ground with severe speed. Shadow appeared two seconds later, just meters from the explosion.

He shifted his gaze to the air as the mysterious force revealed itself. The being was nothing but a machine yet it was strangely familiar to him. The robot was actually a large dog like machine shrouded in black glossy metal plates. Exposed parts of the robot were the source of crimson wires and energy circuits. It's gray metal claws scraped against dusty ground as it growled at the hedgehog. It's neon red eyes were only overshadowed by the dog's ferocious metal teeth. Located at the top of it's head was a neon red antennae which seemed to be the dog's controls. Along it's chassis was an exposed cannon and the source of it's attack against Shadow.

Shadow's sullen smirk stood unwavering as he glared at the mechanical Cerberus. " I'm not here to play fetch, pup."

The mechanized beast only replied with a gruff roar and began it's chase toward the jet black hedgehog. Shadow spun around and shot forward in an obvious sonic boom. The sides of the Egg Cerberus' muzzle opened up to reveal shinning revolving Gatling guns. The dog let out a roar and the bullets flew forward at Shadow. The hedgehog remained evasive and shifted to the side in a fast quick step, shifting through bullets like harmless flies. The ultimate life form disappeared in a flash of light and came back to existence behind the mechanical hound. He held out his gloved palm and let loose and army of chaos spears upon it's backside. The spears, though powerful, merely deflected off the hounds metal armor.

"This won't work.." Shadow said in frustration.

His scarlet gaze focused on the tails of the creature as well as the neon lining along it's back. As the idea popped into his head, he acted by leaping up to the start of the tail. He glided smoothly across the Cerberus' tail and along his spine before landing along the dog's neck. He gathered small amounts of chaos energy before releasing it in a flurry of chaos spears. The golden spears slammed against the hound's head and the blow seemed to be powerful enough as the Cerberus began to skid to a husky stop, shaking up meager dust in the process. The Cerberus began to spin and shake furiously in an effort to derail the ultimate life form, knocking against the walls of the corridor. The ebony hedgehog lost balance and, in a desperate attempt, latched onto the antenna for support. The Egg Cerberus suddenly ceased all movement and sat still as Shadow pulled on it.

"Not so tough are you!" Shadow yelled out.

Yanking hard on the antenna, Shadow made the Cerberus move forward at a slow pace. Gripping harder, the dog's slow walk evolved into a rapid gallop which echoed throughout the dusty caverns.

"Listen to me!"

The Cerberus increased in pace and Shadow finally saw ahead of him. Coming up at a fast pace was the end of the corridor and everything else. Shadow could only smirk as he neared the wall, crushing the antenna slowly. Shadow finally released the antenna and vanished in a ball of searing light, leaving the Egg Cerberus alone. The crushed antenna kept the Cerberus going where it smashed head on into underground wall. The velocity and rapid change in momentum caused the Cerberus to crash through the wall easily before coming skidding stop, it's eyes and body devoid of all energy. Seconds later, the ebony hedgehog appeared in front of the forced opening, being careful to dodge plummeting bricks.

" All bark..no bite." Shadow stated proudly.

"You did really good."

Shadow immediately turned around in shock and in turn, finally got a view of his surroundings. The hedgehog found himself in a large underground coliseum with several pillars surrounding him. Around the edges of the area was clear and fresh water which ran through rusted gates underground. The ceiling looked rather intact but grains of sand could easily be seen falling down. Finally, his eyes fell upon a hedgehog, orange in appearance, standing in front of dark and mysterious door. The orange hedgehog looked rather cheerful as he approached but Shadow didn't feel the need let his guard down yet.

"Who are you?" Shadow questioned sternly.

"Just a being sent to his mission." the hedgehog replied casually. " What do you prefer, Shadow or Ultimate life form?"

"Don't play games with me." Shadow yelled out. " your one of the doctors pawns." he stated.

"Yes I am." the hedgehog clarified politely.

" Then you must have the Chaos Emerald, right?" Shadow further questioned.

The orange hedgehog shook his head. " Not at the moment, but general metal will have it soon."

"General Metal?" Shadow said in confusion. " So metal sonic is in on this also." he whispered quietly to himself.

Shadow quickly walked past the orange hedgehog and closed in on the door ahead. I guess I'll just help myself to the emerald then."

"The doctor needs the emerald for his plans." the hedgehog said sternly, entering Shadows way.

"I won't hesitate to destroy you if you lay in my way." Shadow bellowed harshly.

"I won't let jeopardize the mission, you've done far to much to the doctor." he yelled out, returning Shadow's harsh glare.

Shadow's anger came to a boiling point and flash of a second, smashed his right fist into the mysterious pawn abdomen. Shadow didn't wait for a reaction from the hedgehog and finished his onslaught with a swift kick to his enemies upper jaw. The powerful blow sent the pawn skidding into the pool of water surrounding the large coliseum. Shadow swiped his hand forward, launching flurries of chaos spears at the ceiling above the pool, sending large boulders plummeting into the water.

" I don't know what kind of joke your pulling Eggman, but I'm not laughing." Shadow muttered to himself.

Before the hedgehog could act, a crimson beam shot through the area. The ebony hedgehog was quick to act, back flipping away just second before the blast had past through. The ultimate life form slid across the ground to a slow stop and glared at the smoke cloud he had previously created. His crimson eyes soon widened as he saw the hedgehog leave dust cloud unscathed.

"Your not a regular egg pawn." Shadow said, intrigued at the hedgehog's sudden transformation.

"I'm am a prototype to Dr. Ivo Robotnik's dual machine metal project : Abyssal!" The hedgehog, know known as Abyssal, replied

The newly reformed hedgehog stood inches away from shadow, adorned in a suddenly sleek armor. Shadow found himself dropping into a fighting stance as he stood against the hedgehog.

Abyssal wore a form-fitting, all-body combat suit. His armor started with a pair of black and light-gray armored boots; These boots sported an iridescent sapphire strip running down the thigh and toe, which seemed to serve an unknown ability. His black gloves appeared to be part of his one-piece combat uniform as opposed to separate pieces of apparel. Around each wrist ,Abyssal sported a gray circlet, which looked a bit like squat, four-spiked cogs, featuring a number of purple buttons. Abyssal's dual uniform was completed by a fancy looking helmet that served to disguise his head entirely. From Shadow's view, the helmet looked much more formidable and armor-plated than the rest of his suit. The faceplate displays a prominent Chaos Emerald vigil in iridescent blue (like the strips on his boots) on the forehead. His line of vision came out of the helmet through glowing blueish-white eye visors; these 'eye sockets' are set in somewhat extravagant, outward-sweeping pieces of the light-gray material seen on his boots. Abyssal's quills fit inside six branching, backwards horns that curl downwards from the back of the helmet. These horns seemed to be the most heavily-armored part of the Dual machines entire ensemble, the outer curve being composed of large, segmented plating. The inner surface of the curves is the same light-gray stuff as features on Abyssal's boots and visor-trim.

"I certainly don't remember you wearing that piece of armor." Shadow smirked.

"I haven't been told to hold back so I don't intend to." Abyssal said confidently.

"You might prove a somewhat worthy adversary!" Shadow yelled out proudly.

"You have your last warning." Abyssal said regretfully.

" I was just about to say that." Shadow responded, his grin unwavering.

Shadow reached into his arching quills and pulled out the green chaos emerald, it's energy dimmed yet unknown to Shadow at the time. He tossed the power source into the air, watching the emerald burst in small size shockwaves. The force of gravity finally took effect and the emerald started a speady descent into the palm of the ebony hedgehog. Giving the emerald a squeeze, Shadow ushered two important words.

"**Chaos Control!!**"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Iridescence : I****s generally known as the property of certain surfaces which appear to change color as the angle of view changes. Iridescence may be seen commonly in Bubbles, butterfly wings, and sea shells.**

**A/N : Well...A low quality chapter is what I feel comes to mind when I read this. I sorta ran out of places for Shadow to go to before he reached Abyssal so, slowly, my writing started to get chunky. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be great and you get to see Abyssal in action.  
**

**Abyssal was also meant to be in Negative forces but I' never got that far so I'm hoping I'll be able to incorporate him correctly into the plot. Either way, read and review!**


	5. Unique Adaptions : Part II

**A/N : All moments between each of the heroes happen at the exact same moment.**

**Everything sonic belongs to SEGA**

**Abyssal = Azure Millennium**

* * *

**DISTORTION OF CHAOS**

**Chapter 5 : Unique Adaptions : Part II**

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Dusty Desert = Underground Ruins**

"**Chaos Control!!**"

As the ultimate life form : Shadow the hedgehog ushered those signature words, the world around him started to slow down. Abyssal's movement came to a complete halt and the grains of sand shifted from a gentle fall to a frozen matrix. Shadow gave a quick smirk and dashed towards the mechanized hedgehog. He pulled back his gloved fist and delivered a bone shattering punch against Abyssal's armored chest. Normal time started to take effect and he could see Abyssal arching back, likely to launch forward into the wall. Before he would release the control, the ebony hedgehog leaped back before circling around the armored hedgehog, releasing orbs of golden chaos energy. Shadow smirked, his fun completed, and snapped his fingers to bring chaos control to an end.

The previous blow done to Abyssal took effect and he went flying backwards. However at that time, the balls of chaos energy flew forward and smashed into the armored hedgehog. The impact resulted in burst of thick dark smoke filling the cavern. A smirk adorned the ultimate life form's face as he watch the smoke dissipate, showing Abyssal on his knees in severe damage. Neon lights located at the various parts of his body started to glow an eerie emerald as waves of energy washed over him. Shadow stood impressed as Abyssal got back to his feet, the impact of the fight having no effect against him.

" Looks like that armor isn't for show." Shadow said, thoroughly impressed.

" I'll give you one final chance to abort your mission." Abyssal spoke, his voice filtered through echoes.

" You wish." Shadow replied.

Abyssal sprinted forward and delivered a quick jab against shadow, knocking him backward. As Shadow moved back from the blow, Abyssal dropped down and swept his right foot across Shadow's feet, knocking him off balance. The armored hedgehog quickly changed position and kneed Shadow up into the air. Shadow shook his shock away and connected himself to the roof before pushing back to launch himself down to the earth. The breath of fire shot through Abyssal's armored boots and he found himself meeting Shadow head on. The two both shot out their arms, ready to collide into each other. Seconds before they could connect, a rocket booster spawned on Abyssal's left side and gave a quick burst, enough to push him out of Shadows line. He quickly got a blast from his hover boots and curled up in seconds to deliver a shattering spin dash into Shadow's left side.

The blow sent Shadow soaring through the sky with Abyssal in hot pursuit. The armored hedgehog reeled his feet back and prepared to drop kick him down. Shadow's eyes shot open on instinct and he thrusted both his palms forward, filled with a shield of dark magenta energy. Abyssal reeled forward smashed his feet into the energy orb; the crushing blow merely froze inside the orb. Abyssal gasped in shock while Shadow could only grin. He swung the mechanized hedgehog around before flinging him towards the ground below. He followed Abyssal during the descent and threw the orb at him, exploding on contact to add further damage. Abyssal created a sound crater while Shadow made a perfect landing beside him.

" Impressive, but don't think you'll win." Shadow said confidently.

The ebony hedgehog received no reply as Abyssal slowly hovered out of the crater. He flew into Shadow and they connected hands in an attempt to overpower each other. The ground responded by imploding, the strength of both adversaries expanding. Shadow, in the end, easily overpowered Abyssal and chucked him into the air. He swiped his hand back and chanted his words as chaos energy formed beside him. Abyssal saw the power attack coming and seemed to relax as his eye visors started a rapid sequence of colors. Shadow let the spear fly which crashed into Abyssal's chest, sending him plummeting to the ground in smoke. The ebony hedgehog looked on in confusion before silently walking up to the armored hedgehog, content with what happened. He found the battle to still be in check as Abyssal lifted back up with the credit being his back boosters. Shadow raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the hedgehog as he watched the rainbow of colors switching through Abyssal's covered eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Shadow questioned angrily.

"Chaos Spear.. Adaption process complete. Chaos spear : Ark Cannon." A voice sounded through Abyssal.

Abyssal's hands were brought up to point at shadow, his black armored gloves melded around to form two sleek forearm cannons. The cannons were stainless steel gray while neon blue circuits lined the cannons. Shadow fell to a fighting stance as the arm cannons started to charge two orbs of energy.

"**Ark Cannon!**" Abyssal bellowed in monotone.

The air was suddenly filled with two high potent beams of energy, six feet in diameter combined. The energy beams tore through the surrounding pillars as well as forming grooves in the ground as it approached Shadow. Shadow reacted fast and leaped up into the air, narrowly avoiding the beams as they crashed into the wall nearby. Seconds later, the ebony hedgehog fell to the ground, a little shocked at the attack. Abyssal was the last to react, his eye visors returning to their normal iridescent blue hue. His left cannon changed back into his normal hand while he decided to keep the right cannon.

" You have more tricks than I thought." Shadow said, his tone washed with seriousness.

" The adaption is a success." Abyssal said to himself.

" I can't dwindle anymore." Shadow whispered.

Shadow skated towards the armored hedgehog at a quick pace. Abyssal prepared to retaliate, but Shadow further increased speed by zig - zagging across the field, becoming nothing but dust in the wind. As the wind picked up, Abyssal laid his index finger to the side of his helmet and pressed hard; his eye visors changed from a blue hue into a crimson hue. Inside the suit, Abyssal had changed his normal visor to a thermal visor, tracing Shadow's temperature. He saw a red burst of heat pass him before making a fast beeline towards him. A vat of crimson energy formed at the opening of Abyssal's forearm cannon and he thrusted it forward, his left hand holding it steady; Shadow revealed himself just inches from Abyssal's body. At that moment, Abyssal let the shot go and Shadow had his face slammed with a compact blast of energy. The close range blast sent Shadow spiraling backwards into the ground in a daze, his fur clearly singed.

"That was my charge beam." Abyssal explained, walking up to the hedgehog. " Long range is ok but, short range is deadly..your very lucky."

Shadow dashed forward in blind fury and threw a punch at Abyssal. Abyssal merely spun around quickly before swinging his arm around the hedgehog and bringing it in to capture Shadow in a powerful headlock. He pressed his cannon arm against Shadow's head as another cannon charge commenced. Before Shadow could react, the charging was complete and Abyssal let it go at point blank range. The two were enveloped in thick smoke as Shadow shot back into the wall, his fur severely singed and matted with crimson blood. He impacted the wall before sliding down into the pool of water in a clear daze.

"Give up now, Shadow the Hedgehog." Abyssal yelled out. " Please, we must stop this unneeded battle!

"Unfortunately I can't let you have that emerald." Shadow said in a relaxed tone.

Abyssal carried a defensive stance as an aura of scarlet energy started to flow from Shadow's fur. Shadow slowly rose up, the aura flying all around the area. A serious frown adorned his muzzle as he walked forward, his red aura eating away at the ground. Abyssal backed away slowly, the heat surfacing around his armor.

"I'll just have to step it up!" Shadow declared. " Chaos Boost!"

" Your level is increasing drastically." Abyssal whispered to himself.

" Lets see if you can match up now." Shadow said.

The infused hedgehog launched forward, disappearing on contact. Abyssal switched the thermal visor back as he scanned the area for the chaos hedgehog. The hedgehog was met with no such luck as the abnormal heat temperature zipped by at unperceived speeds. Shadow circled around Abyssal several times before coming close to deliver a powerful kick into his chest. Abyssal was launched backwards and was met with another crushing blow against his back by Shadow's knee. The armored hedgehog recovered quickly as he neared the roof and attached himself, but Shadow perceived that and appeared in mid air. He latched onto Abyssal's helmet before flinging him down to the ground. He thrusted both palms forward and an immense flurry of chaotic sparks danced around his fingers.

"**Chaos**...**Barricade**"

Shadow shot backwards and out of his hands came six rings of chaos energy, homing in on the armored egg pawn. Abyssal, back on his feet, merely dashed to the side via side boosters before aiming his arm cannon at the ultimate life form himself. The sides of the sleek cannon jetted out, exposing several beams of light. His blue eye visors quickly switched to a emerald hue : His X ray visor.

"If I can't get him physically, I'll have to get him internally." Abyssal muttered decisively.

In Abyssal's vision, he could see a mass of chaos energy imbedded in Shadow's chest. He steadily aimed his cannon to the exact position before releasing exactly fifty shots at Shadow's chest. The green spiked bullets impacted the hedgehog but merely disappeared once hitting his body. Though this looked like a unimportant effort, Shadow eyes lost their luster and he found himself doubled over in pain, hugging his chest in pain as he settled to the ground.

" Damn it!" Shadow said, coughing up minor blood. " What did you do?"

"Nova beam." Abyssal responded. " Used with the X ray visor allows me to damage internal structures such as you energy supply.

The hedgehog's were suddenly greeted by a series of tragic earthquakes, breaking the stability of the area. Abyssal acted quickly and checked his visor as he scanned through the walls. His gaze shifted to the door he was guarding. Something must have happened at the underground catacombs; the Dual Arachnid must have hit the emerald.

" The chaos emerald must have been found." Abyssal said in realization.

Shadow, already on his feet, slammed into Abyssal's armored abdomen. He pushed him all the back into wall, creating a dent in the process. Shadow held his single palm out as orbs of golden energy swarmed around his body. Abyssal's hover boots levitated him just inches above the ground as he formed both arm cannons.

" Your mission has failed." Abyssal clarified. " The Dual Arachnid must have found the emerald by now. The intense change must be causing instability throughout the ruins."

" As long as I still breath, my mission is never over." Shadow replied angrily.

"I'll just have to change that." Abyssal responded gruffly.

Shadow activated his air shoes, levitating him inches above the crackling ground, and shot towards the door previously guarded by Abyssal. The armored pawn followed in suit, shooting a flurry of plasma bullets at the ebony hedgehog. The two started to enter a grumbling corridor, the torches burnt out. Abyssal switched to the charge beam and let out a two shots against the ceiling, sending solid debris in front of shadow. Shadow commanded one of his many golden orbs to blast forward in a chaos spear, shattering the rubble like Styrofoam. Shadow swung around and quickly threw two chaos spears at the hedgehog, easily deflected by Abyssal's third charge beam.

The corridor finally came to a close and the two hedgehog's found themselves in another cave, still lit from the warm crystal structures. Shadow disappeared at the edge of the cliff, reappearing on the right side of the cave wall. Abyssal launched off the crumbling edge, shooting several charge beams at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog quick stepped through the destructive attacks and sent two spears through the snake way Abyssal landed on. The meltdown of the entire ruins had started to take a major toll on the fight. Abyssal soon resorted to flying as the snake way crumbled into the fresh water below. Boulders, located at the roof of the cave, dropped one by one to the floor below.

" I must end this now!" Abyssal yelled.

His visor focused on the ebony hedgehog as he made his way to the end of the cave. He pointed both cannons toward Shadow, flickers of energy forming around tip. Abyssal stood still as the charging completed and shot the ark cannon forward. The giant beams of energy broke through the cave, causing the ultimate life form to leap forward, narrowly escaping the beam by inches. The ebony hedgehog landed in one last cavern which held a door revealing the sandy catacombs. Abyssal stood feet behind shadow, easily escaping the fallen cave.

" This time marks the end." Abyssal said in conclusion.

"I wouldn't have it any different." Shadow replied harshly.

Abyssal pointed his arm cannons forward, their rims filled with sapphire energy. Shadow gathered every inch of his chaos boost energy and formed it into a red tinted orb as he brought his hand to his side. The chaos emerald had left Shadow's quills, spinning slowly over his forehead, it's energy dulling by the second.

This was one complex robot to Shadow. To think that he, the ultimate life form, was actually having trouble with this eggman pawn was just something he couldn't accept. Something this complex since Metal Sonic was overall intriguing but almost scary at the same time Just what was Eggman thinking when he made these robots? Was the humility of defeat finally engraving into Eggman's head...was he finally out to kill them? This was becoming a serious matter, Eggman had to be stopped.

"**Chaos.."**

" **Ark.."**

The area stood tense, the reality of life around them, frozen. They stood feet from each other and none of them could make the slightest move. Shadow could feel the beads of sweat soaking into his dark fur. Abyssal, in one single step, they released their power in one final shot.

"**Lance!!**"

"**Cannon!!**"

Shadow swiped his arm and the orb he previously made created a blast of energy ten feet in diameter towards the armored hedgehog. Abyssal in turn released his two beams of sapphire energy straight towards Shadow. It felt like hours as they waited for the opposite power to clash. As they approach, Shadow gasped as a bright light started to swallow his beam. He could only see as the beams collided head on and the large light emanating from the center. The chaos emerald above Shadow sent fields of dark magenta energy over him, trapping the entire area in a vortex of dark energy

* * *

**Location : ??????**

" What is this?"

The ebony hedgehog slowly opened his crimson eyes to scan his surroundings. He saw himself in a scattered realm full of stone columns around him. The area seemed to be a void of shadows with tints of violet in it's shading. Sapphire crystal stepping stones seemed to be floating around him and big blankets of dirt and ground seemed to be present. The smell still reminded him of the damp and deary ruins, as if he never left. What he found more astonishing was how his wounds were gone. He ran his gloved hand through his quills, looking for the blank range shot he had received from Abyssal. Everything seemingly checked out for him but this was strange.

"...return my emerald."

The ebony hedgehog's switched to the sky above him where a green light shined down, just inches away from him. Starting to see the area around him once more, seven lights seem to shine down around him. Several were far away yet two were very close including the one shining just in front of him. Each color were coincidentally the colors of the chaos emeralds, Blue seemed to be to the right of him while the snow white lights shined to the left of him.

" Chaos being, speak to me!" A voice yelled out.

Shadow quickly spun around, getting a view of a magnificent golden throne, several feet in the air. Seven crystals surrounded the kingly throne, each glowing a familiar light. Dark energy slowly arced around the throne, easily getting the ultimate life form to form a chaos spear in case. The swirling vortex of energy started to condense around, showing the figure of a dark hedgehog. He fell back to the throne with a thud, his crimson colored eyes gazing out at the ebony hedgehog in curiosity.

"You are a hedgehog with mass abundance of chaos energy pouring out." The shadow whispered curiously.

"Just who are you and where am I?" Shadow demanded.

"...none of that matters, just relinquish my emerald." the shadow said calmly.

"..what if I don't comply." Shadow hissed back.

"...three people have denied me, will you be the fourth?" the enigmatic being questioned.

"Whatever will get me out of here." Shadow answered, impatiently. " I have a mission to complete."

" So be it."

The shadow being stood up from his seat and thrusted his arm forward at the hedgehog. His index started to radiate in a azure hue before disappearing. Shadow could only stare in awe as his chaos emerald left his side, falling into the green light which resonated together. The emerald soon disappeared and in it's place was a hedgehog shadowed in green light. For only a moment, Shadow could see a grin plastered across the emerald colored hedgehog. A strange yet soft wind surrounded the area and the green light disappeared along with the other hedgehog.

"Leave me!" the being bellowed. " my resurrection is at hand."

"what." was all shadow could muster.

"**Grand Chaos!!**"

The area was suddenly filled with a concentrated blast of dark chaos energy. Shadow decided to face it head on, shooting multiple chaos spears into the approaching beam. The ebony hedgehog was met with no effect as the beam enshrouded him. He could feel his fur ripping off in pieces as the beam coursed through his being. He felt the need to yell, but he couldn't. He felt the need to fight back, but he couldn't. He felt the need to be afraid, but he wouldn't.

* * *

**Location : Soleanna : Dusty Desert = Underground Ruins**

Shadow's crimson eyes fluttered open as small rocks plummeted onto his body. He shot up from the ground, scanning the crumbling temple hastily. The green chaos emerald lay on the crackling ground, it's color slowly regaining it's hue. He chucked up the emerald and his gaze then returned to the armored hedgehog: Abyssal. The mechanized hedgehog didn't seem to have any energy running through his body, his dulled eye visors being clear evidence. Shadow could only rub his forehead in confusion as he pondered the moment before.

" That shadow, that being from the emerald. Just what is happening?" Shadow questioned.

He could still feel the pain of that last attack. 'Grand Chaos' if he recalled. There had been frequent disturbances in the chaos emeralds for awhile, Sonic telling his side with Eggman, but never had he encountered something like this. His gaze returned to the shut down Abyssal before shifting to the open door. If this was just a pawn, he was no use in him helping the armored being. Shadow quickly put the emerald away and skated away from the hedgehog and into the cavern door.

As the ebony hedgehog left, the neon lights of Abyssal's armor started to flicker before returning to normal. The hedgehog pressed his armored gloves against the dusty ground and pushed himself up, making sure to stay away from any falling rocks. While he was out, the temple must have worsened. He had to get out of here before the ruins collapsed further into the ground. Beams of light burst out of his visors as he scanned the area for Shadow. As he prepared to launch forward, several beeps sounded before a familiar voice came through.

"Abyssal, have you encountered anybody."

" Yes Metal Sonic." Abyssal responded through his attached mike. " I encountered Shadow the hedgehog and engaged him in battle. It was a normal battle but it looks like it ended in my defeat, Shadow is no where to be found."

" Did the adaption work?" Metal asked impatiently.

" Yes, Metal Sonic." Abyssal answered.

"Good work." Metal Sonic said, somewhat pleased. "We have nothing left to do, return to the surface and prepare for Angel Island."

"What about Shadow and the other hedgehogs?" Abyssal questioned.

" You heard your orders!" Metal Sonic yelled angrily. " Leave them be, just return to the surface."

"The Chaos Emerald?" Abyssal asked again.

The armored hedgehog received no reply and so detached the mike to focus on the objective. Burst of scarlet fire erupted from his metal boots and the hedgehog shot forward into the dark corridors.

* * *

**A/N : Two updates in a week. I'm pretty pleased with that and this chapter. I showed a little bit of Abyssal's talent as well as his suit ability so I hope you found that enjoyable. Also, a little more plot development and a little foreshadowing to the events between Sonic's level and Silver's level. Now we must jumped back to the time the when the trio split up; It's silver time! **

**Read and Review!**


	6. AN: New Ties

…**.**

**Well I'm sure you guys are wondering what ever happened to this story and others probably dont care.**

**I do want to start out by saying that this story will be finished. Things have just taken a turn though. You see, most of the ideas that this story was formed from have been migrated to a new story. I don't want them to be similar so this story has gone into a revamp. All chapters are canon, I'm just fixing its overall story. Truthfully, I already know what this story should migrate too.**

**So, just to all, expect new updates and new features coming to this story, abandon what you might have thought was going to be the plot for that might be different. I don't want to restart this because I'm sure I can save it from here. Everything should continue nicely so I hope that you guys will still stick around for these upcoming chapters**

**If there is any consolation, my new story Vir Terminus took some of main points of this chapter. Its on a whole other league compared to this story and it would mean a lot if you would could review that story as well. It is my pride and joy ^^**

**Plz do not review this author note chapter, send PM if you have any questions**

**This Chapter will be deleted when replacement arises.**

**Plz check out Vir Terminus**


End file.
